Miedo a Perderte
by agusds
Summary: Trunks esta enamorado de Pan. Pan talvez de Trunks. Pan tiene que vivir en Corporación Cápsula durante quince días porque Gohan y Videl salen de viaje.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** DBZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, le perteneces a Akira Toriyama. Yo sólo escribo como pasa tiempo y por amor a la serie.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

-Pero Trunks, no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-Goten ya te lo expliqué- contestó resignado Trunks

- ¿Pero no veo cuál es el problema?

- ¿El problema? Son millones de problemas, ¿Cómo crees que lo tomarían todos?, ¿Qué me felicitarían? ¿Eres conciente de la diferencia de edad que hay entre nosotros?

- Trunks, no te pueden condenar por lo que sientes, si a vos te pasa eso, no podes hacer nada ¿Porqué no le decís todo lo que sentís a ella y listo?

- Porqué me matarían, terminaría con nuestra amistad, ella se enojaría _y no quiero perderla_

-Talvez ella sienta lo mismo que vos

-No, eso es imposible

- Prefiero seguir con el informe de ventas antes que seguir escuchando tus negaciones. Adiós

-¿Trabajarás?- Preguntó sorprendido Trunks. -Eso si que es un milagro.

Una vez más Trunks se quedo sólo con sus pensamientos

_"No es muy difícil entender la lógica de mi silencio, todavía no entiendo como Goten puede ser tan frontal, no le importa lo que piensen los demás y vive su vida, es igual que Goku, y ya se a quién salió su sobrina." _

_

* * *

_

Una joven de cabellos negros dormía profundamente metida en sus sueños, cuando por desgracia una voz la interrumpió y despertó.

- Pan ya te llamé demasiadse veces. ¡Despierta!

- ¡Ya escuché Mamá!

- Buen día hija- Le dijo dulcemente Videl

Pan se encontraba muy dormida, y además no entendía a su madre, recién estaba gritándola para que se levantara y ahora lo deseaba dulcemente un buen día, algo raro estaba pasando

-Cuando termines de cambiarte por favor ven a la sala, con tu padre necesitamos comentarte algo

- De acuerdo

Pan se cambió rápidamente, para luego bajar las escaleras casi corriendo. Quería saber de que se trataba lo que le dirían. Sabía que esta vez no se había metido en ningún problema, por eso estaba tranquila.

- Hija queríamos comentarte que tu padre debe hacer un viaje hacia Australia, ya sabes, a causa de su trabajo, debe investigar diferentes ambientes- Explicó Videl mientras tomaba un trago de su café

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

- Dos semanas, son bastantes días, hay una probabilidad de que se extienda por falta de tiempo. Pero tranquila te damos a elegir si quieres ir con nosotros o quieres quedarte aquí.

-Definitivamente aquí

-Perfecto, era lo que queríamos, así no perderás días de estudio.

- Iré hablar con Bulma- Dijo Videl mientras tomaba el teléfono

- ¿Para qué?

- ¿Cómo para qué? Para que te quedes ahí, de ninguna manera dejaremos que te quedes aquí sola. Sabemos que tienes 19 años y que eres grande, pero no podríamos irnos tranquilos. Tu seguridad es muy importante para nosotros.

- Pero se cuidarme sola ¡Quiero quedarme aquí, no allá!

- Entonces vendrás con nosotros, no hay otra opción.

Además no vemos el problema de que te quedes ahí, Bra es tu mejor amiga y tienes una excelente relación con todos, no hay un lugar mejor para que te quedes.- Agregó Gohan

- No lo entenderían

- Llamaré a Bulma para avisarle que en dos días irás para allá

- ¡Dos días! ¿Era mucha molestia avisar antes?

Pan algo enojada se fue para su cuarto, se encerró allí y se tiró en su cama con la almohada tapando su cara. Estaba enojada con sus padres porque nunca le decían las cosas con tiempo, siempre le avisaban todo al último instante...

* * *

En la Corporación Cápsula Bulma estaba preparando la cena mientras Bra estaba sentada en la mesa hablando con su madre. En ese momento volvían Vegeta y Trunks de entrenar, y se sentaban en la mesa para cenar.

- ¿Mamá, y cuándo vendrá Pan?- Preguntó Bra felizmente por la noticia que le había dado su madre hacía un momento

-¿Qué ocurre con Pan?- Pregunto Trunks simulando estar tranquilo

- Gohan y Videl se irán de viaje por unos días a Australia para que Gohan pueda investigar los diferentes tipos de ambientes algo así y tendrán que dejar a Pan aquí para este con nosotros por unos días.

Trunks comenzó a repetirse las palabras que terminaba de decir Bulma en su cabeza y al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba se atragantó con el vaso de agua que estaba tomando, comenzando a toser imparable, mientras Bra reía y Bulma corría a socorrerlo

- ¿Te encuentras bien hijo?

- ¡Pan! ¿Aquí?

-¿QUÉ? ¡Estas loca mujer!, la mocosa no se quedará aquí- Vegeta se sorprendió tanto como Trunks

- Ya Vegeta, son sólo unos pocos días

- ¿Cuántos?

- Dos semanas

- ¿¡Dos semanas!

- Lo siento mamá- Interrumpió Trunks- Me voy a mi habitación, no me siento muy bien desde hoy. Me llevaré el teléfono, lo necesito.

- Esta bien Trunks, descansa

- ¡Mira Vegeta, tus gritos le causaron dolor de cabeza a mi niño!- Gritó Bulma

* * *

Mientras tanto Trunks en su habitación, tomó el teléfono y marco el numero de su mejor amigo quien últimamente parecía su psicólogo de tanto que lo escuchaba

- Goten, soy yo, Trunks

- Trunks, ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿Si sucede algo? ¡La respuesta es un rotundo sí!

- Ya, cálmate Trunks, ahora cuéntame

- Pan se quedará aquí por dos semanas, en mi casa, a vivir

- Trunks lo dices como si nunca la vieras, ustedes hasta son amigos

- Si pero no vivimos juntos, ¡Bajo el mismo techo!

De fondo se escuchó un profundo silencio y seguido de eso una serie de fuertes carcajadas por parte de Goten

-Justo a ti te pasa eso, viviendo con Pan, sería capaz de hacer mil informes total de verlos- Y siguió riéndose

- Goten, no ayudas en nada

Trunks enojado colgó el teléfono dejando a Goten del otro lado del teléfono quien luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta que estaba hablando sólo

_"Trunks cada día está peor, mi sobrinita está volviéndolo loco..."

* * *

_

**Nota de la autora**: Bueno hace poquito empecé a escribir esta historia. Creo que ya se dieron cuenta que es de mí pareja favorita (Trunks y Pan). Son tan lindos juntos, para mi son la pareja perfecta, aunque se que a muchos no les gusta, y es una lástima, como también es una lástima que no les guste Pan, no lo entiendo, es tan tierna yo la adoro.

Espero que lean este fic. Disculpen si hay cosas que no les gustan, lo mejor es que me lo digan y trataré de mejorarlo.

Saludos a todos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** DBZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Yo sólo escribo como pasa tiempo y por amor a la serie.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

La joven Son despertó cuando ya casi era la hora del almuerzo, restregó un poco sus ojos, luego dio un bostezo y terminó de guardar algunas de sus pertenencias para luego bajar a la sala y encontrarse con sus padres.

- ¿Todo listo?- Preguntaron sus padres al unísono.

- Si, eso creo

- Entonces vamos

- ¿Porqué me llevan hoy a la casa de los Briefs si para que ustedes se vallan de viaje todavía falta un día?

- Bulma dijo que nos recomendaba llevarte hoy para poder terminar con los papeleos del viaje tranquilos- Dijo Gohan mientras cargaba las valijas.

Mientras tanto en la empresa Trunks se encontraba sentado en su escritorio enfrente de una gran pila de papeles que debía leer y firmar, pero su mente estaba perdida en otra cosa, pensaba en ella, siempre lo hacía, pero hoy más de lo normal. Se preguntaba una y otra vez si se comportaría como un idiota en frente de Pan. Luego de eso recapacitó y dejó sus miedos de lado.

Él era Trunks Briefs, había salido con muchas mujeres a lo largo de su vida, aunque jamás había sentido lo que sentía ahora. Él era el joven por el cual muchas mujeres caían a sus pies, el que con la mirada las conquistaba y con su sonrisa se ganaba a cada una de ellas. No podía estar nervioso junto a ella, con la que había compartido millones de momentos juntos y lo más importante la chica que era su amiga, pero sí, estaba nervioso.

Pan llegó a la mansión Briefs, inmediatamente fue recibida por Bulma quien le mostró algunas habitaciones quien sugirió darle una habitación cercana a la de Bra y también a la de Trunks por que si le surgía algún inconveniente tenía cerca a ambos.

Lo habitación era grande, limpia y ordenada. En una de las paredes tenía un gran ventanal que daba al enorme parque de la casa, el aire y el sol pasaban por allí.

- Gracias Bulma

- No agradezcas tanto Pan, eres parte de nuestra familia

- De todas formas…

- Siéntete como en tu casa.

Pan le agradeció nuevamente a Bulma y acomodó alguna de sus cosas en su nueva habitación.

Trunks salió de la oficina, su día de trabajo ya había terminado y realizó la misma rutina, guardó sus cosas, se puso su saco y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, realmente estaba cansado del trabajo.

Cuando salió de la empresa recibió varias miradas de todas las empleadas que lo miraban embobadas al igual que todos los días.

Al llegar a la casa todo estaba muy silencioso, no había gritos de Vegeta, y tampoco las voces de Bulma y Bra se escuchaban allí dentro, supuso que estaba solo.

Dejó su maletín sobre un asiento, se quito el saco junto con la corbata y subió a su habitación donde se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Pan allí dentro, estaba sentada en su escritorio, pero al acercarse más a ella se dio cuenta que estaba dormida.

La observó por largos minutos, estudiándola desde su cabello hasta sus pies, no entendía mucho que hacia ahí, de todas maneras no le molestaba en absoluto, pero debía cambiarse de ropa y bañarse, y aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea, decidió despertarla

- Pan- Susurró, y ella no contestó

- Pan despierta

Otra vez no hubo respuesta por parte de Pan, entonces posó una de sus mano en el hombro de la joven y la movió brevemente hasta que Pan abrió sus ojos y observó donde estaba.

- ¿Trunks?- Dijo Pan algo confusa

- ¿Si?- Contestó Trunks sin dejar de mirarla ni por un instante a los ojos

- Discúlpame por no pedirte permiso para entrar a tu habitación, pero necesitaba terminar unas tareas para la universidad con la computadora y me dijo tu mamá que usara la tuya, pero me quede dormida y no esperaba que me veas aquí

- Pan, no hay ningún problema, no me molesta que estés aquí, ni siquiera quería despertarte pero debo cambiarme

- No hace falta que expliques nada. ¿Sabes dónde está Bra?- Preguntó curiosa Pan.

- También quería saber eso, no hay nadie en casa, pero supongo que se fueron de compras y al encontrarte dormida tan plácidamente no quisieron despertarte

- Está bien, voy a seguir los trabajos que debo terminar. Adiós

- Si necesitas algo solo avísame

- Gracias- Contestó Pan y se retiró acompañada por una sonrisa

* * *

Trunks tomó un baño y luego cambió su ropa de trabajo por una más cómoda y bajó a la cocina para encontrar algo para comer y otra vez estaba Pan ahí

- ¿Estudiando?

- Si a esto se lo puede llamar estudiar, la verdad detesto hacerlo, pero es mi responsabilidad

- Ni me lo digas, lo mismo me pasa con el trabajo, cuando entro a la oficina ya quiero que sea la hora de salir

- Sí, siento algo parecido

- Pero te propongo algo- Trunks dijo esta frase con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro

- Cuéntame

- Dejas el estudio por un lado durante un rato y...

- Encantada de hacer eso- Lo interrumpió Pan entre risas

- Y comemos algo porque hasta la hora de la cena falta mucho, y los demás todavía no aparecieron

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa, y comieron todo lo que encontraron mientras hablaban de infinitas cosas.

Pan le contaba a Trunks sobre su vida, sus estudios o lo primero que se le pase por la mente.

Luego de un rato el silencio era lo único que se escuchaba.

Pan se quedó callada y Trunks la siguió mirando sin despegarle sus ojos de encima. Ella también mantenía la mirada fija en él.

Al mirarla podía encontrar en su rostro a la misma niña que viajó junto a él al espacio, pero si la seguía mirando veía a otra persona, algunos de sus rasgos habían cambiado, ya no eran los de una niña y su cabello estaba mucho más largo que en ese entonces.

Sin dudas Trunks había luchado por no sentir lo que sentía por ella, Pan era muchos años menor que él, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y nadie podría cambiar sus sentimientos.

No quería incomodarla, y decidió sacar nuevamente un tema de conversación.

- ¿Mañana saldrán tu y Bra?

- ¿Salir?- Pan repitió desentendida

- Ya sabes alguna fiesta o algo así

- Supongo que no, yo me siento muy cansada, además no me encanta ir a esas fiestas donde estoy rodeada de gente que no conozco

- Algún día si quieres, podríamos ir algún lado, podríamos ver, una... una película, algo tranquilo

- Me encantaría, hace mucho que no pasamos ratos juntos, antes nos veíamos mas seguido

- Lo sé, pero eso podemos cambiarlo- Trunks sonrió nuevamente

Esa sonrisa hipnotizaría a cualquier chica que la viera, y Pan no era la excepción

Más tarde escucharon el ruido de la puerta que informaba que el resto de los Briefs habían llegado.

Al ir a la sala se encontraron con Bulma y Bra rodeadas de bolsas y Vegeta con una cara que asustaría a cualquiera que se le acercara.

- Vamos Vegeta, solo fueron unas compras, quita esa cara que tenemos visita- Decía Bulma mientras entraba en la casa

Vegeta miró a Bulma con una mirada fulminante y ella lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó a la cocina, mientras Bra se iba con Pan hacia su habitación.

- ¡Pan es genial que estés aquí, montones de veces te quedaste pero nunca por tantos días!- Dijo Bra con entusiasmo

- Si, lástima que no son vacaciones- Contestó Pan con desaliento

- Fíjate el lado positivo, podrás ver a mi hermano todos los días, en la mañana, en la tarde y en la noche

- ¡Ya cállate Bra!- Pan se tomó mal el comentario de su amiga mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo

- Pan, mi hermano está en la habitación de al lado no escucha nada, y también está enfrente de la habitación que te dio mamá- Dijo Bra con la media sonrisa hereditaria de su padre

- ¡Ya basta Bra!

- Pan solo es una broma, no te enojes tanto. Mejor dime que haremos mañana por la noche

- No lo sé Bra, estoy algo cansada, la verdad por la culpa de los estudios estoy algo cansada y fue un cambio bastante grande estar aquí, tal vez será mejor que nos quedemos.

- Bueno, como quieras

Los minutos pasaron mientras ambas jóvenes seguían hablando en la habitación de Bra, pero pronto su estómago pidió a gritos que llegara la hora de la comida. En el momento perfecto Bulma las llamó a cenar...

En la mesa todo estaba tranquilo, Vegeta seguía con su mala cara y no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Pan, quien por su parte sabía que vegeta la estaba mirando, pero como saiyán orgullosa que era, no pretendía mostrarse incómoda en absoluto, además todos saben como es Vegeta y no es extraño ver esas caras en él.

Bulma intentó buscar la mirada de Vegeta, para que deje de mirar a Pan, todos querían cenar en paz, por eso Bra comenzó tratando de aliviar la tención que claramente se sentía en el aire

- ¿Trunks me pasas la ensalada?

Mientras que Trunks tomaba la ensalada para entregársela a Bra, Bulma seguía perturbada por la mirada de Vegeta y decidió llevar la situación al otro extremo, estiró una pierna por abajo de la mesa con la intención de que nadie la viera y le depositó una patada a Vegeta, pero para mala suerte de ella, el que recibió la patada fue Trunks que hizo que el plato de comida que tenía en la mano cayera encima de la persona que tenía al lado, exactamente Pan.

- ¡Pan lo siento!- Dijo Trunks mientras tomaba un trapo y limpiaba la camiseta que ella tenía puesta

- Ya está, solo fue un accidente- Contestó Pan sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

Vegeta, disfrutaba del acto de Trunks mientras parecía que alguna risa se iba a escapar de su boca, no por la ropa manchada Pan si no por el rostro de su hijo. Trunks al ver la reacción de su padre lo miró con su peor cara...

* * *

Ya más tarde Pan se encontraba acostada en su habitación. Apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, dio varias vueltas en la cama pero no lograba dormirse, por lo que decidió ir en busca de un vaso de agua.

Caminó despacio por la casa porque todos ya estaban dormidos y no quería ser la culpable de que alguien despertara.

En ese momento Trunks estaba acostado en un sillón de la sala medio dormido y medio despierto con la televisión prendida y sintió como Pan bajaba la escalera y se dirigía hacia la cocina. Trunks no tuvo mejor idea que cerrar los ojos y aparentar que estaba dormido.

Cuando Pan llegó a la cocina y tomó un vaso de agua, ya iba a subir la escalera para volver a su habitación, pero cuando caminó hacia la sala pudo ver el resplandor de la televisión prendida, y ahí estaba Trunks acostado en uno de los sillones. Se acercó y lo miró fijamente, tenia puesto un pantalón corto y una fina camiseta que marcaba todos y cada uno de sus músculos, también tenía unos cuantos mechones de pelo que caían sobre su rostro. Era simplemente perfecto

No quería acercarse a él pero cuanto más lo miraba, más se tentaba, así se acercó hasta él y depositó una mano en su cabello mientras lo acariciaba lentamente y después pasó la mano por la cara del joven en forma de caricia, en ese momento sintió como el cuerpo de Trunks se estremecía bajo su mano entonces se detuvo

Luego agarró la manta que había allí y lo arropó como si fuera un niño y se fue a su habitación

Cuando Trunks se dio cuenta de que Pan no estaba más allí abrió los ojos algo inseguro si había soñado con las caricias de ella o habían sucedido en la realidad. Se tocó la mejilla en la cual segundos atrás había estado su mano y con ella en sus pensamientos se quedó dormido.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Primero quería decirles que corregí los errores del capítulo anterior, hace unas semanas lo volví a subir. Estoy muy agradecida por los reviews que dejaron.

Tarde mucho en actualizar, por favor perdónenme. Ojala les haya este capítulo y espero su opinión tanto buena como mala.

Saludos a todos!


End file.
